


part of a larger entity

by olive2read



Category: Score: A Hockey Musical (2010), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available, Statement Fic, Well ... pre-statement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: The Moose gives a statement about strange happenings on the ice a few years back ...
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	part of a larger entity

**Author's Note:**

> This ridiculous bit of brain candy came to me during yet another Score rewatch and is dedicated to the wonderful [cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace) and [lali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali). Thanks for constantly inspiring me to new heights (or depths, as the case may be)!!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Title from "Boyfriends" from "Score: A Hockey Musical"

_knock, knock, knock_

“Wow, you must be important. Your office is so clean.”

Jon looked up to find the tallest person he’d ever seen leaning against his office doorway. As soon as he made eye contact, the brawny giant stepped into the room and headed toward his desk. 

Jon got awkwardly to his feet as the man, who must be part yeti, reached out a hand across the desk toward him. “I’m The Moose,” he said. His grip on Jon’s hand was surprisingly gentle—Jon had assumed his fingers would be crushed, but no—and there was a tentative smile playing about the man’s lips. Were those traces of a Canadian accent he'd heard?

Up close, he was even taller than he’d seemed in the doorway, which he’d had to duck to come through. He towered over Jon but hadn’t hunched in on himself as so many tall people did when trying not to intimidate those shorter than themselves. Jon could tell that this man—well, man, moose, yeti, whatever he was—was confident in his height.

He had good reason for that confidence. He was dressed simply, in a dark grey long-sleeved henley and scuffed, though clean, jeans that showcased the rather impressive play of muscles under his skin. His thighs were thick and meaty, yet in proportion to his height. Jon swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, at the thought of those thighs wrapped around his own, cuddled close on a couch, that long body pressed against his back, stubble scraping against his skin as The Moose nuzzled into his neck, whispering. He didn’t generally respond immediately to strangers, or respond at all to anyone, ever, but something about this man put him at ease in a way he hadn’t felt in years, not since long before he’d become The Archivist. He felt like he would be safe with The Moose and he wanted to roll around in that feeling until he let go of all his fear(s).

He realised that The Moose—and it hit Jon that perhaps it was a title, not a name, the same way he was The Archivist—was looking at him expectantly and felt his face heat as he stuttered out, “Uh, right. I’m Jon, uh, that is, Jonathan Sims. Head Archivist, uh, here at the, uh, Magnus Institute." He wondered if he should give his avatar title, if that would be more appropriate for this meeting, however awkward it made him feel. " _The_ Archivist, as it were. Pleased to meet you, I’m sure. ” 

The Moose’s lips stretched into a wide smile and Jon felt his breath catch. “Thank you for seeing me, Archivist.”

Jon nodded and reluctantly released The Moose’s hand. He felt an odd desire to pull his own hand to his face and smell it, wondering if the pure clean, cold scent of The Moose would have transferred to his skin. He put it in his pocket instead, making a mental note to check once The Moose had gone. “What, uh, wh-what can I do for you?”

The Moose’s brow furrowed. “I’m here to make a statement?” 

Jon felt his heart rate kick up. Statements always had that effect on him but this one felt different, somehow more. He sat, gesturing vaguely for The Moose to sit as well, and pulled out his tape recorder with shaking hands. He had a feeling this was going to be one of _those_ statements.

He hit the play and record buttons. “Statement of, uh, The Moose, regarding,” he paused the recording and looked up. “I’m sorry, I haven’t actually asked. What is this regarding?”

The Moose bit his lip, visibly uncomfortable for the first time since he’d knocked on Jon’s door. “It was,” he stopped and took a deep breath. “There was this kid, see, came out of nowhere, said he’d never played hockey before, and he was _magical_. The way he handled ...” The Moose paused, running a hand across the back of his neck and shifting awkwardly in his chair, “... the puck ... it was, I don’t know what it was, but it wasn’t natural. No one believes me but, I swear, this really happened. He was REAL.” He looked up at Jon imploringly. When Jon didn’t respond, his face fell. “You don’t believe me either, do you?”

Jon blinked at him in surprise. It was true that he didn’t generally believe the nonsense most people put in their statements—and he honestly couldn’t conceive of why one of the entities would’ve used an avatar to play hockey, of all things—but, for some reason, he wanted to reassure The Moose. Something dark in the back of his mind narrowed its eyes at The Moose and all of the unusual urges Jon felt in his presence. Jon shoved it roughly aside. “Well, I, uh, that is, you haven’t told me what happened, so I couldn’t say one way or the other.” 

The Moose nodded glumly, a sadly wry twist to his lips as though that had been exactly what he’d expected to hear. “It’s alright. I know how it sounds. I probably wouldn’t believe me, if it hadn’t happened to me, but it _did_.” He put a firm emphasis on the last word, as though he would convince Jon by the sheer force of his will and, yet again, Jon found himself wanting to be convinced—wanting to believe whatever this man had to tell him, wanting to ... to help, if he could.

Jon nodded. “Why don’t you start from the beginning?” He once more pressed the play and record buttons on the tape recorder. “Statement of The Moose, regarding a strange hockey player he encountered. Statement recorded direct from subject, 9th September 2018. Statement begins.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] part of a larger entity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198641) by [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics)




End file.
